Mavic Chen
Mavic Chen was the Guardian of the Solar System around the turn of the 41st century and betrayer of the solar system to the Daleks. History As Guardian of the Solar System, Mavic Chen ruled over Earth and her dominions. The influence of this power bloc extended far beyond its political boundaries, but even so Chen craved even greater power. In 3950, he secretly commenced an operation to mine an emm of taranium, a mineral only found on that planet. The taranium could power the Time Destructor. In 3975, he took part in the Non-Aggression Pact of galactic powers. To Chen, this alliance was merely a tool; a stepping stone on his inevitable rise to greatness and immortality as 'First Ruler of the Universe'. By 4000, had developed a core of loyal underlings and allies such as his security chief, Karlton and the staff of the Space Security Service, an elite corps based on Earth. He had even obtained the loyalty of Daxtar, the powerful friend of SSS agent Bret Vyon, who would later seek his help in opposing Chen. In 4000, he travelled in his space vessel, 1-11 Spar, to the planet Kembel secretly to join the seventh meeting of the Galactic Council made up of himself, the Daleks and delegates of the Outer Galaxies. (The Supreme Dalek, at this time, ruled the Daleks.) He plotted, meanwhile, to send a force from Venus to destroy the alliance and Kembel as soon as he had gained the Time Destructor. When the Doctor and his companions succeeded in stealing the taranium from the Daleks' base on Kembel, Chen at first recruited Space Security Service agent Sara Kingdom to help him. Chen had lied, telling her that her brother Bret, who was helping the Doctor, was a traitor. Sara believed Chen and killed her brother. She switched over to the Doctor's side upon learning the truth. When the Doctor attempted to escape in his TARDIS, Chen joined the Daleks in their pursuit of them through the centuries. Chen was able to retrieve the taranium after the Daleks caught up with the Doctor in ancient Egypt. Chen and his allies returned to Kembel, where he convinced himself that he was the equal of the Daleks and when the other members challenged him he killed Gearon, telling the remaining delegates they would be allowed to govern their galaxies, directly responsible to the Dalek Supreme and himself. The Daleks pretended to go along with his plans but imprisoned him along with the others. The other delegates decided to escape and form an alliance against the Daleks. On Chen's release he destroyed his own ship in order to fake his death. At gunpoint, he took Steven and Sara to the Daleks' underground base in order to rebuild his alliance. He believed by now that the Doctor intended to forge his own alliance with the Daleks with the intent of betraying them. He attempted to give orders to the Daleks but, having outlived his usefulness, he was finally exterminated on the order of the Supreme Dalek. Quite mad by then and disbelieving the reality of his own death, Chen proclaimed he was immortal even as the Daleks' gunsticks fired upon him. Chen's historic legacy Despite Chen's betrayal of Earth and his extermination by the Daleks, he succeeded in founding a dynasty that controlled Earth and much of the galaxy for many centuries. Personality Vindictive and power-mad, Chen appeared to have no sense of ethics whatsoever. He refused to accept the Dalek Supreme openly breaking off their alliance with him. By then he had convinced himself that they worked for him.